The present invention relates in general to wide-mouth containers and lockable lids for use therewith such as might be employed in trash cans, paint cans or other similar wide-mouthed containers. The invention is primarily directed to an improved latching arrangement for use in connection with rigid containers which may be constructed from a hard plastic or metal material.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,009, issued July 12, 1977 shows a container and locking lid arrangement for use with a container having a flexible sidewall. One object of the present invention is to provide an improved latching arrangement for a wide-mouth container and lid wherein the container is of relatively rigid construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved latching arrangement for a wide-mouth container and lid wherein the latch includes a flexible element for use with either rigid or flexible sidewall containers.
To simplify the basic container construction, it is an object of an alternate embodiment of this invention to provide a container and lid arrangement wherein the latching arms pivot from the loops of the lid requiring preferably only engaging means on the container itself.
Another object of the present invention in accordance with an alternate embodiment is to provide latching arms that are removably secured to the loops of the lid.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention in accordance with one embodiment thereof, a pair of latching arms are pivotally mounted to diametrically opposite locations on the sidewall of the container below the mouth of the container. The latching arms are for use preferably with a container that is of rigid construction although the principles of this invention are also applicable to containers having flexible or semi-flexible sidewalls. Each of the latching arms is pivotable between a downward extending, locked position and an upwardly extending, open position. The inner end of each latching arm is relatively flexible while the outer end is of more rigid construction. The inner end of each arm projects from its pivot point by a distance which is greater than the distance from the pivot point to the sidewall of the container so that when pivoted between its locked and unlocked positions, the flexible inner end of the latch arm interferes with the sidewall of the container, causing the latch arm inner end to yield or bend enabling the latch arm to snap into its locked or unlocked position depending upon the direction of pivoting. A pair of loops are attached to and hang from diametrically opposite locations on the lid. Fingers are formed on the outer end of the latching arms so that when the latching arms are pivoted to their locked position, they draw the loops downwardly to secure the lid firmly to the container. Each of the latching arms is preferably constructed as a molded plastic handle having a thicker outer end that is relatively rigid and a thinner flexible inner end providing a flexible tongue that is bendable against the sidewall of the container.
In accordance with an alternate embodiment of the invention, the latching arms are preferably snap-fitted to the loops hanging from the lid and are freely rotatable relative to the loops. The arms or handles are secured at their outer end to the loop and have an inner end for contacting the sidewall of the container. A pivot bar or pivot rod is disposed between the ends of the arms for engaging with hooks extending from the sidewall of the container. When the latch arms are pivoted to their locked position, the pivot bar engages with the hooks on the container drawing the loops downwardly as the inner ends of the arms engage the sidewall of the container and finally snap the arms and loops into a locked position securing the lid firmly to the container. In this alternate embodiment, the inner end of the arm may be constructed of a flexible plastic for use with either a rigid or flexible container, or the inner end can be constructed of a rigid material for use only with a flexible container.